


直男的坚持

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 7





	直男的坚持

01  
追星没用，你追人家有啥回报没有？张九龄看着在后台显摆着自己追星追同款十分快乐的王九龙，张口说了一句特别煞风景的话。

你懂我意思吧，就是说，你这事儿闹的全天下的人都知道了你喜欢个男人，还是外国的男人。人家喜欢男人恨不得只有自己知道，兄弟，你真是个狠人。

紧接着张九龄就被王九龙抓着领口困到了后台的沙发里面。

“那不一样，师哥。”王九龙伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣，从张九龄这里的视线看过去正好看到王九龙嘴巴里露出来的一排牙齿。

张九龄有一种说不出来的感觉，但是他不懂该怎么去说清楚。王九龙说的不一样，有什么不一样，张九龄只觉得王九龙靠自己越来越近，超过了安全距离。

“诶，九龙......”才刚进门的师兄弟来找人，看到后台沙发里的两个人，露出了尴尬的神情，“嗯，没事儿，你们继续，继续。”

继续个鬼啊，他们什么都没做，他们是正常的男人，正常对异性有渴望。我还要娶媳妇儿呢，张九龄这样说道。

02  
我那是追星。

王九龙抠着手，把自己各种各样的手幅摆给张九龄看。那是我的偶像啊，你喜欢一个偶像有什么好藏着掖着的，和喜欢男人不一样。

那你喜欢男人？很显然，张九龄抓错了重点，他看着那些看起来一样，上下音节胡乱没有规则排列的圆圆圈圈，心里只有一个念头，这些都是啥啊。

可是王九龙脸上有了一圈红晕。

我靠你妈的，你脸红什么啊？张九龄确认了一下自己和门把手的位置，如果他现在跑还来不来得及？可是王九龙的屋子里好多障碍啊，在张九龄眼里那些都是障碍。

什么海报筒，各种各样的周边，张九龄一抬头还能够看到贴在墙壁上面的大大的海报上的人好像还在瞪着张九龄。

追星人的世界张九龄不懂，但是王九龙脸上的红晕他好像是懂了。他看着王九龙走向自己，十分灵敏地护住了自己的胸口：“你干嘛，我可不喜欢男人。”

“不是，师哥，你压到我的周边了。”

.........

03  
不喜欢他吗？张九龄脸色十分难看，他和王九龙搭档这么久了，虽然说别人的也玩笑起哄过他俩，毕竟舞台上为了工作两人是亲嘴亲脸的交情。但是张九龄喜欢女人啊，他可是个直男，钢铁直男的那种。

他不理解王九龙为什么能够为了个男人涂上跳色指甲油，他不理解为什么一个干干净净清清爽爽的小男孩要用骚气的香水。据说那香水叫渣男香，这年头都这样了吗，渣男也要渣得明明白白告诉大家，嘿我就是个渣男了吗？

张九龄有时候甚至在怀疑，王九龙是不是有偷偷用粉底，涂口红。搞不好在没有人的时候，他还穿着小裙子幻想自己能够和自己的爱豆在一起。

王九龙喜欢男人，王九龙喜欢了除了自己之外的另一个男人。那个男人占据了王九龙大部分的时间，甚至超越了自己和王九龙这么多年来的感情。

可是那个男人，甚至不认识王九龙，而就是这个男人抢走了王九龙大部分的爱。

你在乎他吗？被问到这个问题的时候张九龄一蹦三尺高，开什么玩笑。我那是兄弟之间的在乎，他花了那么多时间可是他爱豆都不认识他，钱哗哗地流出去，没有回声，这是什么行为。

那么多钱，他打我这里不好吗？

诶，可是他没花你的钱啊。人家是追星，人家快乐不就好了吗？难不成你带给他快乐吗，你能给他带来什么快乐？

那他爱豆会给他带来什么，除了花钱刚开始的快乐和后面随之而来的痛苦，那么些什么海报手幅有啥用哦，你给我我都不要的。他那么喜欢那个男人，可他们连沟通都不能够有，那圈圈圆圆的东西，他自己都看不懂。

追星要理智，不能够摆满屋子里，那个男人什么都不能给你做。难道你还觉得你的爱豆能和你睡觉吗？

王九龙在一旁听着师哥和其他师兄弟之间精彩的争辩，举起手来弱弱地说了一句：“我是他得不到的男人。”

“闭嘴！”

王九龙乖乖地闭上了嘴。师哥不理解他，师哥觉得他做得一切都是无用功。他的师哥虽然不理解他追星的所有举动，但是他知道师哥是对他好。

啊，他的师哥。王九龙捂着脸心跳非常快地，他跟着师哥去换大褂，满是欢喜。虽然张九龄脸色依然不好，换上大褂之后也是淡淡地看着王九龙，说下了台别急着走，有事儿。

师哥要好好教导他。

04

但是师哥没说要教导到床上去。王九龙被压倒在床上按住双手的时候一脸震惊，他师哥不是说自己是钢铁直男吗，现在这个举动是怎么回事。

王九龙喜欢他的师哥，这件事儿谁都不知道，王九龙没敢和别人说。他在张九龄面前夸张追星有大部分是在暗示张九龄，你看我喜欢这个男人，我喜欢男人，师哥你喜欢我吗？也就是张九龄这个傻子，竟然一句一句批评指正他不能够这样沉迷追星。

“王九龙，你可不能这样。”张九龄眉头都皱在了一起，他这样做已经觉得是极限了，但是他要让王九龙知道。只有身边熟悉的认识的并且有所了解的人才值得他去花这么多时间精力，“师哥可不能让你走歪。”

张九龄谆谆教导，但是他没想到王九龙这时候哪能听得进去这些。王九龙的眼神涣散，脸颊绯红，有如春天带了水的桃花泛滥。张九龄停下了教导才发现的，王九龙咽着口水身子不自觉地扭动着。

“我靠，你这副要发情的样子是怎么回事啊。”

难道王九龙也会在脑海里想着和自己的爱豆这样吗。不可以的，张九龄在心里怒吼，爱豆什么都不能给你做，爱都不能给你花钱，不能够和你上床。

“师哥，你把我压在床上，还要问我。”王九龙闭上眼睛，两条腿盘上张九龄的腰。他直接翻身坐上了张九龄的小腹上，下意识地蹭了蹭张九龄的一整块腹肌上。

“我靠，我只是让你悬崖勒马，不是想要和你上床。王九龙，我喜欢女人。”

喜欢女人还要吃醋我喜欢别的男人？王九龙伸手去解张九龄的裤子，又大又红的东西跳出来，入了王九龙的眼里，王九龙突然觉得不好意思。

师哥尺寸真是优秀，王九龙用他涂了指甲油的脚蹭了蹭，很快师哥的脸就红了。王九龙一路滑下去，张开嘴巴舔了舔。果不其然，张九龄身子颤抖，抬起腿来就要踹王九龙。

“你妈的王九龙，你果然是下流胚子。你追星追爱豆就是为了脑海里想着这些事情。王九龙你小小年纪欲望怎么这么重呢？”

王九龙让张九龄骂，他自己脱了裤子去卫生间搞了好一阵子才出来。当然这期间里他害怕张九龄跑，所以自己找出了那些应援手幅把张九龄的手给绑住。

重新爬上床，张九龄看着没穿裤子和内裤爬向他的王九龙，眉眼间都是惊恐。

“王九龙，你给我冷静一点，我喜欢女人。”

还没说完王九龙就直接扶着张九龄的东西，自己坐了下去。两个人久久对视的沉默，在这沉默中王九龙有些不舒服地扭了扭自己的屁股。他其实也是第一次，没什么经验，难道不是自己坐上去享受就好了吗，为什么张九龄都不动的。

是没插对地方吗？王九龙刚想要站起来，但是张九龄直接把他按回去了。

唇瓣不小心碰到，王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子嘴角疯狂上扬。

“师哥，你不是说你喜欢女人吗？”

“你可以闭嘴吗？”也有张九龄嫌弃王九龙煞风景的时候。

05

追星花钱花时间，爱豆还不能和你睡觉。

张九龄给王九龙花钱花时间还和他睡觉，这些事情他都做全了，他每天都能够接受王九龙继续买着爱豆的手幅周边，各种应援，各种演唱会。他也能够接受王九龙趴在自己的肩膀上撒娇说哎呀工作好累啊，赚钱好难，九龄晚上你轻一点好不好。

但是张九龄依旧声称自己是直男，钢铁直男的那种。

Fin


End file.
